Shadows of Time
by colourmebeautiful
Summary: We know Jack visited Rose when she was growing up. He never said hello, but he by no means went unnoticed. JackRose, 9Rose, 10Rose
1. Nine Part 1

A/N : Jack visited Rose when she was growing up. He never said hello, but he by no means went unnoticed.

R&R no flames please.:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and the idea belongs to the fabulous Russel T Davies.

"Mum? Where are ya?" Rose Tyler wandered into the living room. She dumped her heavy school bag onto the sofa, and walked into the kitchen.

She couldn't see her mum anywhere. She sighed. She was always alone after school.

She walked back to her bag, and scrabbled around until she found a scrappy bit of paper. She searched for a pen, then wrote her mother a note:

_Mum, Ive gone to Shareens. I'll b bac soon. Luv, Rose._

Her nine year old handwriting was barely legible, but she hoped her mother would be able to make out the bare minimum. She ran into her room and shoved on a pair of jeans and an old Adidas hoody. Maybe she'd go see Mickey after she'd been to Shareen's. He'd had a bad day at school, Jimmy Stone had been picking on him all through science.

She slipped her feet into her tiny trainers, and unbolted the door. he ran down the stairs, and ran through the main square of the estate. She kept running until she reached Shareen's block of flats. She paused at the base of the stairs to catch her breath, doubling over with the effort. She straightened up, and looked around the estate for a moment, trying to see if Mickey or Jimmy were around.

Across from her, she could see a man staring at her. She looked over her shoulder to see if he could be looking at anyone else. No one was behind her. She stared at him for a moment, and he looked down. She shivered, and ran up the stairs, not stopping until she reached the door of Shareen's flat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack breathed heavily. That small blonde girl could only have been one person. Rose Tyler. He'd hesitated for so long, and finally he had taken the decision to find her. She was so small, she could only have been eight or nine. Yet she was alone, alone in this concrete hell with no one to protect her. But then again, that was _so_ Rose Tyler.

A/N: Just a short first chapter, more of a prologue than anything else. Don't forget to review! XD


	2. Nine  Part 2

a/n: I've just realised Mickey's older than Rose, but for the purpose of this story, he isn't.

Rose tapped urgently on Shareen's door. Rose turned her head every few seconds, cursed with the feeling she was being watched. The man downstairs, he wasn't just any man. He was wearing clothes that Rose had never seen before. He was staring at her so closely, it was as if he knew her. Rose shuddered again, and banged on the door harder. Where _was_ she?

Finally, an annoyed Shareen opened the door. "What?" she spat out. She had been trying to sleep after a troubled night, and Rose had woken her up.

"I'm sorry, Shar, but someone was staring at me, and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." Shareen rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Rose, but I'm tired. I've had problems that are worse than being stared at. Go see Mickey, or Keesh or someone. I'm too knackered to care." And with that, she shut the door. Rose leant against it for a moment, shocked and too scared to go back downstairs. She slid down onto the floor, and began to cry.

After a moment, she composed herself. For even at nine years old, Rose was tough, and she could pick herself up.

She slowly picked herself up, and walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she peered round the stone collumn, searching for the man who had been there before. She could still see him, standing by the bins now, but still staring. She shakily began to walk towards him. Bugger not talking to strangers, he was scaring her, and Rose Tyler didn't appreciate being scared.

Jack saw Rose striding towards him, a look of determination on her small face. He stayed stuck to the spot for a moment, until he realised the possible consequences of meeting a young Rose Tyler. He turned away and ran, ran faster than he had ever run before. And it hurt.

It hurt to run away from her when all he wanted to do was hold her, tell her that he loved her, and beg her to convince the Doctor to wait for him on the Games Station. But he had to remember Rose hadn't met the Doctor, didn't know what a Dalek was, and had no clue what the hell a TARDIS was. She was innocent, clueless. A simple, nothing special human. Yet she was so special, so brave, and so unique.

,………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jackie put the key in the lock, and twisted it open. She pushed the door open, and placed the keys in the ashtray by the front door. She called out for her daughter, but heard no reply. She sighed. She walked into the living room, and picked up Rose's note. She was always going out and about, and she just hoped she'd come home every night. She may of only been nine, but her daughter was a feisty little thing, and Jackie Tyler knew that.

She picked up the phone, and dialled Shareen's number.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice rang down the phone line.

"Hi, Shar, its Jackie" she tried to hide the worry in her voice, "is Rose there, darlin'?"

"No, Jacks. I wasn't really feelin' well. I think she went to Mickey's 'ouse." Jackie heard the little girl yawn, and she took the hint.

"Alright, darlin', thanks, I'll try his flat then. Hope you feel better, sweetheart." She placed the phone down, and walked towards the door. Bugger the phone, she'd seen some dodgy types around the estate lately, and she didn't want to take any chances with her baby.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had started to rain, and Rose pulled the hood up on her sweater, and shrugged into it. She heard footsteps behind her, and she increased her pace, not daring to look back. She finally reached Mickey's towerblock, and ran up the steps like her life depended on it. She reached his flat, and hammered on the door. He opened it immediately, and Rose almost laughed. His gran was obviously combing his hair, because his large afro had a comb sticking out of it.

"Whats wrong, Rose?" He asked, taking the comb out of his hair and blushing slightly. To his surprise, she started crying and ran into his arms. He wrapped his small arms around her, and inwardly shouted "YES". He'd been waiting ages for her to notice him, and maybe she finally had.

A/N: Don't forget to review, and there'll be more:D


	3. Nine Part 3

A/N: Chapter 3, at your service. Thanks for your reviews everyone, keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mickey gently lead a weeping Rose into his sitting room. His gran was sitting on the sofa waiting impatiently for Mickey to come back. When she saw the crying child, she leapt up, and batted Mickey away.

"Rose? What's wrong darling? Have you hurt yourself?" Rose shook her head. "Do you want me to call your mother, Rose?" Rose nodded, and cried harder. "Mickey, did she tell you what was wrong?"

"No, nan. She just started cryin' when I opened the door." He stood in the doorway, too shy to set foot near the crying girl. Mickey hated it when girls cried. "D'you want me to go find Jackie, nan?"

"Yes, and hurry up. Some kids have been messin' with the phone lines on the estate, otherwise I'd call her." She looked out the window. "Its rainin' Mickey. Don't forget to wear a coat."

"I won't." He shoved on his old rain coat, and opened the door. "Be back in a minute, gran."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mickey ran down the stairs, through the door and straight into Jackie. He fell to the floor with a moan of pain.

"Mickey? Mickey, love, are you alright?" Jackie tapped his forehead, and Mickey opened his eyes.

"What? Err, yeah. My gran told me to go and get you, cos Rose is cryin'." He got up and rubbed his head. "Come on then." He walked back up the stairs, Jackie ahead in front of him. She could move when she wanted to.

Mickey heard a crashing noise behind him. He flicked his head around and saw a coat disappear behind a column. A bin lid spun on the floor, like it had been knocked over accidentally. Mickey walked cautiously over to the bins, trying desperately to look brave.

"Jimmy. Is..is that you?" Silence. "Jimmy, you can't scare me." He screwed his hands into fists. "Jimmy?" He poked his head round the column, only to see nothing, no one. He turned around, and in the distance, he could see a man running away. "Oi! Stop!" And the nine year old Mickey the Idiot ran after a stranger.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack ran faster than he'd run in a long time. He could hear Mickey in the distance, shouting at him to stop. But Jack wouldn't stop for anything. Not even a bus.

The bus screeched to a halt. The people on the street screamed, and the driver dived out of the bus. He leant over the man, who lay lifeless in the street . Mickey pushed himself through the gathered crowd to see the man he'd been chasing.

The man was wearing a long, blue coat which was now a dark red colour around the arm, where the bus had hit him. He had a deep cut on his forehead, and blood was seeping out of his ear. Mickey gasped. He turned and ran through the crowds, not stopping until he reached his flat, hammering on the door urgently, and running straight into his grandmother's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Captain Jack seemed to have an odd effect on people.

A/N: Not too sure about this chapter, but my proof readers probably watching some crappy living tv show, so this will do. If I have an major problems with it, I'll rewrite it and change it. And remember, reviews stop me imploding. Do you WANT me to implode?


	4. Thirteen Part 1

A/N: This takes place three years

Rose's hand hovered over her dressing table, her eyes searching for the right lipstick. She found what she was looking for, and quickly ran the stick round her mouth, rubbing her lips together happily. Today was her 13th birthday, and her mum was letting her wear makeup for the first time.

Most of the girls of Rose's age had been wearing makeup since they could walk, but Jackie had always maintained the fact that Rose was to remain a little girl as long as was possible without smothering her. Rose looked at herself in the mirror. She had been longing for this day so much, and she wanted to look perfect.

Jackie had decided that Rose could take two friends to the cinema, then have more friends back for a sleepover. This excited Rose too, as the flat was so small that she rarely had people over to stay.

Rose put the tube down, and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled her favourite pink hoodie out, and pulled it over her head. She walked out of her room, rammed her feet into her shoes as quickly as possible, and called out to her mother.

"Mum, I'm gonna go meet Shareen and Mickey. See ya later!"

"Bye, sweetheart. Got the tickets?" Jackie walked into the hall, a bowl full of cake mix resting on her hip. She stirred it gently.

"Yes, Mum." Rose walked over to her mother, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for all this."

"No problem Darling. 'Bout time you had a proper party." With her free hand, Jackie ruffled Rose's hair.

"Yeah. Oh, and Mum?"

"Yeah?"

Rose dipped her finger into the cake mixture, ran towards the front door and called "You've got flour on your nose!" The front door slammed shut, and Jackie could hear her daughters delighted giggles echo down the corridor.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack leant against a wall. So here he was again. He hadn't been here in four years. He'd been living close to the Powell Estate again for about a year, yet every time he longed to see Rose, something in his heart stopped him. Maybe, somewhere deep inside, he knew he would tell her something. Something that would mean nothing coming from a stranger.

He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand in frustration. Here he was, in the Powell Estate, on Rose's birthday. Why did he let himself come? Did he think she'd appreciate all the effort he went to in the future or something. He kicked the floor in anger, with himself, with the Doctor and even with Rose Tyler for not letting him die. Eternal life could be a bitch when stranded in the wrong time.

Suddenly, he saw Rose walking towards his "hiding" place. He ducked behind a nearby (A/N And conveniently placed) dustbin, and waited until the sound of footsteps had disappeared.

A/N: Just a short chapter really, I'm trying to work on a oneshot, or maybe a two chapter thing..but it all takes time to write! Reviewww!


End file.
